


Shape Ship One-shots and Stories (NSFW Edition)

by artii_oopi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forceful, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/pseuds/artii_oopi
Summary: This is a one-shot book or a compilation of stories regarding the Shape ship, but with s p i c e.
Relationships: Moondrop/???, Primrose/Sugarplum, Raisin/Pomegrante, Redberry/Strawberry, Shattered/Grape, Steven/Steven
Kudos: 1





	Shape Ship One-shots and Stories (NSFW Edition)

Link to the references are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234435/chapters/61168708)

since i am too lazy to create a whole new reference page


End file.
